


Porcelain Lap

by FelineJaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dry Humping, In Public, M/M, Omorashi, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pedophilia, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, dub con, no clothes come off sorry, public dry humping, well wet humping but you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: David doesn't think Max actually needs to use the bathroom. Max thinks David is going to learn first-hand how much he needs to go. Neither thought the rest was going to happen - and certainly not in front of Gwen and the rest of the camp.





	Porcelain Lap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this is gross/wrong/etc. Tagged as non-con and dub-con because (pedophilia) and also because neither of them ask about anything really.
> 
> Also the pedophilia isn't just implied, it's kinda explicitly mentioned, so keep that in mind. Tell me if there's anymore tags this should have?

The plan had originally been to use the bathroom as an excuse to run away. He'd figured out where the bus was kept and though his last attempt at driving it hadn't been great he'd been doing research since then. But he needed to slip away from Gwen and David first.

He was starting to regret his plan.

"Davi-id! I really need to go! You can't hold me here like a prisoner!"

"Nuh-uh, Max. No excuses this time. You're going to sit with the rest of the campers and you're going to listen to Gwen's campside stories like the rest of us."

"Like hell-!"

"You'll like it! Just you wait and see!"

Max highly doubted this, but more importantly he was genuinely starting to get busting. He'd thought he'd add some authenticity to his latest lie and so he'd has as much juice and water during dinner time as he could manage. He'd been going to go of to the bathrooms, relieve himself and then take off running for the bus. Now he was just getting a really full bladder and increasingly annoyed with David. It didn't help that Nikki or Neil had told his plan to the other campers at some point so they all where now giggling at his predicament.

"I'm being serious, David! I really need to go."

"What you _need_ , young man, is to sit still and wait for Gwen to get back."

It was a lost cause, as fighting against David's optimism usually was. At this rate he wasn't going to make it to the bathroom, even if David released him now.

But Max refused to go down without taking his enemy with him. And when you can't fight David's attitude - you join it.

Max sighed heavily and instantly all the campers where watching him.

"Okay David, you caught me. Sorry I was trying to skip-out on Gwen's stories."

The campers exchanged looks as David accepted the apology with aplomb. _They_ knew better than to take Max's sudden turnabout at face value. But it was not until his next sentence that they realised his ploy.

"Can I sit up on your lap while we have campfire stories? Sometimes the fire is just _much_ too loud from down here and I want to be able to really hear her."

"Oh! Why of **course** you can, Max! It's so good to hear you having such **enthusiasm** for camp activities!" David agreed, lifting his guitar from his lap to make way for his camper.

With a crafty look at the others, Max scampered up onto David's lap and got comfortable while Gwen approached the fire. She gave them an enquiring look but dropped it as soon as David's too-eager-eyes met her's. Whatever the deal was there, she didn't care enough to know. David placed his guitar across their combined laps as Gwen started her first story.

Max - as usual - didn't pay her words even a mote of attention. But unusually it was because he was trying to hold his bladder until an opportune moment and to not suspiciously squirm until then. It wouldn't do to have David **finally** get with it and realise Max was being sincere in his need for the bathroom. Not when he'd already denied him.

His chance came barely halfway through Gwen's first story, when Neil caught his eye and gave him a wink before throwing something into the fire. Not long after, the air filled with an extra-woody smell the name of which he heard David mutter from behind his head. Whatever it was, it was a strong enough smell that Max bet it would cover the immediate smell of his own urine. David wouldn't know what was happening until they were well and truly soaked and now Gwen wouldn't know until someone actually told her or until David lifted his guitar. Which would be as good as telling her, really.

It was weird to not be standing up or, at least, sitting on (or rather hovering above) the dingy plastic of the camp toilet seats while doing this. Max found it actually took a fair amount of concentration to really let go. He closed his eyes, tried to pretend that he was alone and relaxed all his pelvic muscles. It took a few false starts - he felt a trickle and instinctively ceased up again, thus having to repeat the process - but eventually he was able to completely let go.

He let out a satisfied huff. It was just as satisfying to empty his bursting bladder as it was to get revenge on David.

And Max knew for sure that David knew about his revenge now. He could feel the piss soaking his own underwear and through the crotch of his pants but he also felt it seep through into David's shorts. There was a quiet;

"Eep!"

From behind his head, confirming that David had felt what was happening. Max opened his eyes again and let a satisfied smirk settle on his face. Served the bastard right, not letting him go to the bathroom.

Just as he was finishing off, the last few spurts pushing out of him into David's and his' clothes, he heard another sound from the counsellor. A groan.

Max mentally shrugged off the sound and shifted in his now sticky seat. Which was how he realised why David had groaned. Or - he was know realising - more likely it was that he'd **moaned**. There was something in David's lap and Max had heard enough rumours about 'the birds and the bees' to guess what it was. It was too soft and too far down in his lap to be his belt buckle, after all.

He shifted again and this time he saw David's hands clench on his guitar and a distressed grunt from behind him.

Max was sure David had gotten a hard on. And now he was sitting on it with only piss soaked pants between them.

He could barely feel the organ, really, but he could tell he was feeling something other than just David's legs under him. And with every squirming movement he made, the more muffled sounds came from David.

So this had just gotten... interesting. And really creepy.

Max absently shifted again, trying to dislodge his pants from sticking uncomfortably to his skin. David's hand landed on his hip and stilled him. He felt breath against his ear before David asked him in a hushed yet still cheery tone;

"Would you like to sit back down on the ground, Max?"

He noticed how his counsellor breathed heavily through the sentence, practically panting. And yet the man sounded almost hopeful as he continued;

"Or, just, anywhere else?"

_He's trying to get rid of me._ Max realised,  _Well too bad, camp man. You dug your grave and now you get to sit in it._

Max shook his head, trying to remain subtle so as not to disturb the opening of Gwen's next story. He made sure to shift rather pointedly in David's lap, though.

"Nope. I think I'm happy right here."

Max heard a distressed whine from his 'seat' and his smirk grew just a little more.

"Maybe you should've thought about this when you said I couldn't go to the toilet, **David**." He punctuated his words with another pointed squirm, grinding his soaked pants into David's erection. His thickening erection, if he wasn't imagining things.

_Is... Is this freak actually **getting off** on this?_ Max wondered to himself incredulously.

If David's tightened grip on his hips and how his pelvis thrust forward in a jerky movement was any indication, it seemed he **was**. Quite abruptly, Max realised he really had **no idea** what he'd gotten himself into. He'd thought that going kamikaze and wetting David's lap in addition to his own would humiliate the man and to be fair to his own reasoning skills, it sounded like it **had**. It's just that apparently that humiliation wasn't a deterrent. Max was determined to sit through all of Gwen's camp fire tales like he'd originally planned to to prolong David's embarrassment but now he wasn't sure he was quite so in control of things.

"Max, I really think you should go s-sit with the other campers."

His ears practically pricked up as David stuttered while quietly pleading with him. Some resolve in him solidified.

"Or you c-can go to the toilet and- and clean up?"

David wasn't just stuttering randomly. In fact he wasn't even stuttering, exactly. His breath was just catching, hitching as his hips gave involuntary jerks forward. He may be getting off on all this, but Max realised he was still really distressed about the whole situation. This hadn't gone how he'd thought, but he could use what he'd been given.

In the same quiet, under-his-breath tone that David has been using to avoid attention, Max replied;

"But then I'd miss the rest of the camp activity. You don't want me to miss out on this valuable activity, do you David?"

He did his best to grind down onto his lap but didn't have enough leverage to really put much pressure on since his feet couldn't touch the ground from up on David's lanky-legged lap. David inhaled sharply anyway, even the slight movement enough to set him on edge.

"Max-"

"No, you listen here, David." the boy cut him off sharply, his voice dropping to an even lower tone, "This is your fault-"

"My-!?"

"Shut up; you want someone to look over here?"

He could feel David's chin brushing the top of his hair as the counsellor obviously looked around to make sure no one was already looking. They both wanted secrecy, apparently, which was fine by Max.

"You wouldn't let me use the toilet which means it's your fault I pissed myself. And if I was going to piss myself then I was going to make sure you got covered in it too. So now we're going to sit here through the entire camp activity and it's my stinking fucking piss that's going to soak into you and you're going to just have to fucking deal with it."

David didn't reply, except to dig his fingers into Max's hips and let out a distressed whine. That and for blood to fatten up his cock, if Max could feel right. He could feel it pretty prominently, now, digging into the wet crease of his pants where his butt crack was. David was holding him steady and seemed to be almost absent-minded as he pressed up into Max, rubbing his clothed dick into the boy. He could feel the man panting lightly above him at every thrust.

Suddenly, this wasn't a great place to be in. It had been funny at first - who would've guessed that David would be so kinky? It's always the peppy ones. But now there was a cold feeling like the dribbling of a cracked egg running down Max's spine. Because while David rubbing himself off while covered in piss would be hilarious at the best of times, there was the fact that he was rubbing himself off against **Max** specifically. He wasn't just an entertained observer, he was explicitly involved with this. Besides, he was, like, ten. Even if urine was David's thing how was he still hard when it was a **child** he was rubbing into?

Maybe...

"Wow, you really are a sicko David. I gotta hand it to ya, at least when you get kinky you go all the way."

A bit back moan and an especially hard thrust that jostled the guitar concealing their laps just a bit. David's hand tensed on the wood, holding it down firmed and further trapping Max in his lap.

"What, was being some pants-wetter not gross enough for you? Because, I'm gonna be honest here, that's pretty fucking gross."

The next moan was buried in his thick, fluffy hair and it was lucky no one was looking their way because his thrust was not at all subtle.

"But no. You couldn't stop there. You had to go and be some gross fucking pedo on top of that, didn't you David?"

There was a quiet whine, also muffled by his hair, and he just barely heard David's voice plead; "Maaaax..."

"I'm right, aren't I? Wow, I knew it. No one could be as into camping as you are - you're not in it for the camping, you're in it for us kiddies."

"No! No I really do love camping!"

Max suspected that was disgustingly sincere but according to the heat and the firm pushing his rear was receiving it didn't really matter if it was a made-up or not.

"You **love** little kids being alone without their parents. Holy shit, how did I not see this before. Of course one of you was going to be a dirty pedophile and Gwen is way to fed-up with us all to be the one."

David panted harder, the head of his cock grinding steadily even through the four soaked layers of clothing.

"That's your secret to why you're so fucking happy every morning, isn't it? 'Cause you get yet another day surrounded by kids in shirts and shorts and even that softcore show of skin is enough to get your blood pumping."

"Mmmm! Max, d-- hah!"

"And just your luck," he straightened up on David's lap, lifting his weight up, "That you finally get one of us right in your lap - practically sitting on your **dick**."

And with the last word Max slouched back down, dropping all his weight at the same time. David bucked up into the increased pressure, a hissed mix of distress and pleasure coming through his teeth.

"And I do you the favour of pissing all over your dirty pedo lap- --!!!"

Max had barely finished the sentence before he'd felt David's nails dig sharply into the skin of his hipbones, his other hand pressing the guitar down firmly on top of them as David thrust up erratically into Max. There was a surge of something - the air seemed to palpably shift with the feeling as David frantically panted into his hair, trying to stay quite as he fucked up into the underside of Max's lap.

After a just a moment - but what felt like hours - David slumped back, his hands releasing and relaxing their hold. Max's pee had long since cooled to lukewarm rather than body temperature but now he could feel another, warmer patch of something on his pants. No - not his pants. On **David's** shorts.

There was a clutter from the side of the camp fire and both Max and David jumped with a mix of guilt and raw shock.

"Nurf!" Gwen angrily snapped.

They tried to get their breathing under control as Gwen sorted out the scuffle that had interrupted the last story.

"Oh, whatever," Gwen finally sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Story time's over. Everyone back to their tent now. Come on."

She stood and the campers seemed happy to run off with little provoking from her. She sighed, knowing she'd have to herd them to sleep, and looked over to David for help. It was probably a trick of the firelight, but she could've sworn he looked flushed.

"David, help me make sure they actually get to their tents?"

"Uh sorry Gwen! I didn't want to mention it in front of the others but I think I'm going to have to go clean little Maxie here up before he gets to bed."

"Haveta what now?"

Max pushed the guitar out of his way, determined to own it if he was going to get outed like this.

"Your piece-of-shit co-counsellor here wouldn't let me go piss after I drank a gallon at dinner. His fault."

Gwen squinted at them slightly, looking between the two and then looking between their two laps. Thankfully she just rolled her eyes.

"David, seriously? Fine, whatever. Go clean up. **Both** of you."

She walked off, muttering to herself; "Our cabin better not smell like fucking urine when I get back to it."

Which left Max and David by the dying fire, alone.

* * *

**Edit!**

[](https://cultist-daddy.tumblr.com/post/164452408953/)

_From the darling[cultist-daddy](https://cultist-daddy.tumblr.com) from tumblr. I feel super blessed to have fanart of this fic._


End file.
